


a selfie is worth at least one date

by JehBeeEh



Series: Tony Stark Bingo - MIV [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dogs, Epistolary, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Oblivious Tony Stark, Pepper Potts is done, Pre-Slash, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Tony's dogwalker is hot and keeps sending him pictures that are getting hotter and hotter.Poor Tony can't deal.And Pepper's done.
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark Bingo - MIV [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981225
Comments: 48
Kudos: 204
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	a selfie is worth at least one date

**Author's Note:**

> A HUGE thanks, yes again, to Corsets_and_cardigans for this awesome prompt, based on an Insta Story featuring an obvious thirst trap of a very hot, shirtless dogwalker. I kept the images to just 1, but know it was so so hard not to use more pics of our fave pooch. You know who I mean (and yes, I expect half the comment at least to just reference the dog and no one else, if my last text fic involving pics is any indication ;) ).
> 
> This is also a fantastic fill for Tony Stark Bingo!!  
> Name of Piece: a selfie is worth at least one date  
> Card Number: 4058  
> Name of Participant: JehBeeEh  
> Square Number: A2 - Photography  
> Rating: G  
> Pairing: pre-slash Stony - Tony & Pepper  
> Warning: Epistolary, Fluff & Humour, Silliness  
> Summary: Tony's dogwalker is hot and keeps sending him pictures that are getting hotter and hotter.  
> Poor Tony can't deal.  
> And Pepper's done.

“Holy shit, he’s trying to kill me,” Tony muttered to no one in particular.

“Do I need to take this assassination threat seriously, or are we just being over dramatic?” Pepper inquired from across the conference table, not even looking up from the paperwork she'd been going at with a very heavy yellow highlighter.

Tony whined again before sliding his phone her way and letting his head fall loudly – one might say _dramatically_ – against the wood surface.

“That Butterfingers?” she cooed, as if she was talking to the adorable dog in the flesh.

Tony’s head shot up faster than it had fallen. “Really? _That’s_ what you noticed about that picture?!” he exclaimed.

“I mean, I guess the guy’s cute too,” she shrugged, passing the phone back. “New dogwalker?”

“Same one. He’s just started adding himself to the selfies in the last week. With less and less clothes, I might add.” Tony sighed loudly as he swiped through the pictures his dogwalker – Steve – had sent him.

Today’s adventure had brought them near a kid’s park with a small water fountain and various other water features meant for kids. It was warm out, unusually so for June, and the photo Steve took was of him and Butterfingers lying in the grass. They were both soaked from what Tony could tell from Steve’s wet hair dripping on his face, and the beads of water clinging to his chest.

His very chiseled, shirt-free chest.

Tony would have been embarrassed by the sound that left his lips at that moment if he’d been with anyone else but Pepper.

“I know this is a radical idea, but have you thought of just asking him out?” Pepper sounded exasperated as she resumed her onslaught of highlights.

“He technically works for me. Is that unethical or something?” Tony pondered, tapping a pen on the table now.

Pepper looked up slowly with a blank expression that had him asking why she was looking at him that way. She just opened her eyes wider and started counting on her fingers. “My former assistant, Nathalie Rushman? Andrew in the mailroom? Heather in accounting? Christopher in Comms? ME?!”

“I see your point-“

“Do you?”

“I’ve clearly learned my lesson now?” he smiled sheepishly at her, while Pepper rolled her eyes and went back to her document. “What if he says no?” Tony asked softly after a minute had gone by.

Pepper’s gaze softened as she looked back at Tony. She pushed her paperwork aside and focused solely on Tony. “Since when do you worry about rejection?”

“I have no idea. He just-“ Tony shook his head and took a deep breath. He crossed his arms in front of him on the table, trying to make sense of it all. “He’s so _good_ , Pep. I mean, you are too, but I think we always knew we’d never work long term for a million reasons.

“Steve… I don’t know. He’s an amazing person. He’s nice and sweet and so caring. You should see him with Butterfingers. He actually cares, you know?”

“He was there when you adopted him, right?”

Tony bit back a smile at the memory. “Yeah, he was. He’s the only reason I got him. I knew I wouldn’t have that much time to walk him, and with our schedule lately and all the trips to the West Coast… If he hadn’t offered to help out, there’s no way I could have taken him. And I really do love having that goofball around.”

“The dog or Steve?” Pepper quirked an eyebrow playfully at him and Tony laughed.

“Both of them? Steve’s usually around when I get home, either he’s bringing the dog back or he gets there not long after me. He’s so thoughtful too. He brought me dinner the other night, when we were stuck here until 8? He actually kept Butterfingers at his place and brought him over when I told him I was on my way home and he’d made an extra plate of food-“

“Tony?” Pepper cut him off gently. “Something tells me he won’t say no if you ask him out.”

“Just because he’s nice to me and clearly loves my dog, doesn’t mean he’d go out with me,” Tony retorted.

“I don’t think that’s just him being nice. I mean, he obviously is a great guy, but that’s a step above. You should ask.”

“Hm,” Tony considered, pursing his lips. He took his phone and flipped it around in his hand a few times. “What do I do if he says no?” Tony asked again.

Pepper reached across the table and Tony put his free hand in hers. “Again. I don’t think he will, but if he does? I doesn’t seem like the kind of guy that would just up and leave you SOL with the dog, so you don’t have to worry about that. And your heart will get over it, that’s what wine’s for right? Your ego on the other hand will take longer.”

Tony chuckled at that, as Pepper let his hand go with one final squeeze.

He knew he was more worried about his heart being broken in this case though, which was what was throwing him for such a loop. Since when did he care about his heart? About a guy rejecting him? What was so different about Steve Rogers that the moment Tony had met him he’d felt like his whole world had shifted. Sure, Steve was hot. Like, _unfairly_ hot. But Tony hadn’t gotten a proper glimpse at that until later – even with the incredibly tight sports shirts Steve seemed to favor, he’d been wearing an oversized hoodie when he met him.

No, it wasn’t about looks. For the first time in what felt like forever, Tony wanted to do this _right_. This wouldn’t just be a hook up or short-term fling if Steve agreed to go out with him. Tony wanted this to work. He had no clue what made him feel this way – and wasn’t that a mind-fuck – but he genuinely wanted to make this work.

He unlocked his phone and went to the conversation he’d been having with Steve. He took in a breath before he replied.

Hot Steve  
  
**Today** 4:21 PM  
**Tony:** How’s my Butt  
  
**Tony:** Shit, my finger slipped  
  
**Steve:** Did it? 😋  
  
**Tony:** I swear it did!  
  
**Steve:** I shall delete my opinions of your butt then  
  
**Tony:** 🙈  
  
**Tony:** Legit was going to ask how Butterfingers is doing  
  
[ ](https://www.pinkvilla.com/files/styles/amp_metadata_content_image/public/chris-evans-shares-adorable-video-of-his-dog-dodger.jpg)  
**Steve:** Home and all dry, just like I promised  
  
**Steve:** Brought him to my place since I wasn’t sure when you’d be done tonight  
  
**Tony:** Actually, I think we might be done early today  
  
**Tony:** And, I was thinking, maybe we could have dinner together?  
  
**Tony:** if you’re free of course  
  
**Tony:** and just if you want to  
  
**Tony:** no pressure at all!  
  
**Tony:** it doesn’t have to be a date either  
  
**Steve:** Tony  
  
**Tony:** unless you’re okay with that  
  
**Tony:** cause i’d like that  
  
**Tony:** but just if you want it to be a date  
  
**Steve:** TONY!  
  
**Tony:** I’m making this weird, right?  
  
**Steve:** Not weird, I promise  
  
**Steve:** And I’d like that  
  
**Steve:** If it was a date, I mean  
  
**Tony:** Oh  
  
**Steve:** You don’t sound sure anymore…  
  
**Tony:** No!  
  
**Tony:** I’m just shocked, tbh  
  
**Tony:** I didn’t think you’d say yes  
  
**Steve:** Really?  
  
**Steve:** I thought it was kind of obvious I liked you  
  
**Steve:** I was worried the selfies were a bit much…  
  
**Tony:** No. The selfies were… good  
  
**Steve:** And my saying I had opinions on your butt just now  
  
**Tony:** So you DO have opinions then?  
  
**Steve:** Yeah  
  
**Steve:** It’s a good butt!  
  
**Tony:** But you said opinionS  
  
**Tony:** care to share the rest?  
  
**Steve:** Can we see how tonight goes first?  
  
**Tony:** Fair  
  
**Tony:** I can pick up something and we can eat at my place if you want?  
  
**Tony:** Thai good?  
  
**Steve:** Yeah, that’s perfect!  
  
**Tony:** K  
  
**Tony:** I just need another 30 here  
  
**Tony:** The takeout menu is on the counter in the kitchen  
  
**Tony:** Text me what you want  
  
**Steve:** Can’t wait!  
  


“So he said yes?” Pepper said before he could even open his mouth once he looked up.

“How’d you-“

“You’ve been grinning wider and wider, after you had that obvious text freak out moment. I started to worry your face might break in half.” She smiled herself and Tony shook his head fondly.

“You know me way too well, Ms. Potts. Do you mind if I head out?”

She shook her head. “I’m almost done with this anyways, I’ll just finish it tomorrow. I could use an early exit too.”

Tony stood and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek on his way out the door behind her.

“Text me if you’re going to be late in the morning,” he heard her call out behind him.

Tony smiled to himself as he sped off to his office, wondering if that was even in the cards and not minding either way.

He’d scored a date with Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!!  
> Thanks again for the awesome prompt, darling 🥰😘


End file.
